1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates touch panels and method for making the same, particularly to a carbon nanotube based capacitance-type touch panel and method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, car navigation systems have advanced toward high performance and diversification. There is continuous growth in the number of electronic apparatuses equipped with optically transparent touch panels in front of their display devices such as liquid crystal panels. A user of such electronic apparatus operates it by pressing a touch panel with a finger or a stylus while visually observing the display device through the touch panel. Thus a demand exists for such touch panels which superior in visibility and reliable in operation. Different types of touch panels, including a resistance-type, a capacitance-type, an infrared-type and a surface sound wave-type have been developed.
A conventional capacitance-type touch panel usually includes a first transparent conductive layer, an insulative substrate, and a second transparent conductive layer stacked with each other in that order. That is, the first transparent conductive layer and the second transparent conductive layer are located on opposite two surfaces of the insulative substrate. However, the insulative substrate is usually a glass plate or polymer plate with a relative high thickness, which cannot meet the requirement of lightweight and small thickness of electronic device development. Furthermore, in making process, it is difficult to form the first transparent conductive layer and the second transparent conductive layer on the same insulative substrate directly. Usually, the first transparent conductive layer and the second transparent conductive layer are formed on two different insulative substrates, and then the two different insulative substrates are bound together by an optically clear adhesive (OCA), however, the thickness of the touch panel is further increased.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a touch panel and method for making the same which can overcome the short come described above.